Le Renard et l'Étoile Polaire
by Cyrielle13
Summary: Cela commence par un renard blessé et cela termine par un mariage. Entre les deux évènements, il ne s'écoule pourtant que neuf rencontres. Neuf rencontres, neuf formes, mais un seul homme. Logyn.


**Titre :** Le Renard et l'Étoile Polaire.  
 **Rating :** K+.  
 **Pairing :** Logyn [Loki / Sigyn].  
 **Warning :** Aucun.  
 **Summary :** Cela commence par un renard blessé et cela termine par un mariage. Entre les deux évènements, il ne s'écoule pourtant que neuf rencontres. Neuf rencontres, neuf formes, mais un seul homme. Logyn.  
 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à la mythologie nordique.  
 **Personnage/s :** Sigyn || Loki || Fulla || Frigg || Odin. Mention de Beyla || Sif || Lofn || Andhrímnir || Thor || Sjöfn.  
 **M/A :** Je vais sûrement vous révéler quelque chose de surprenant sur moi... mais je suis une grande romantique. Si, si, je vous assure. J'ai beau faire des efforts, je suis incapable de ne pas être ému devant les belles histoires et chansons d'amour.  
Quoique... souvent, j'ai pas les réactions voulues devant les histoires d'amour qui finissent mal. Par exemple, dans _Waga seishun no Arcadia_ , le héros, Harlock, voit sa fiancée (ou sa femme? Dur à dire, selon la traduction, ça change tout le temps) mourir dans ses bras.  
La première fois que j'ai vu cette scène, j'ai éclaté de rire. Et chaque fois que je la vois, je ris. Quant à _Titanic_... c'est dur de pleurer quand t'a jamais vu le film.  
Et j'ai ni l'envie de le voir, ni honte de le dire.  
Bref. Je suis romantique. J'aime Loki. J'aime Sigyn. J'aime le Logyn. Écrivons du Logyn !  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _Trøllabundin_ , Eivør Pálsdóttir.  
 _On va s'aimer encore_ , Vincent Vallières.  
 _Mansongr 2_ , Fridrikr Tomasson.

* * *

 **LE RENARD** [1] **ET L'ÉTOILE POLAIRE***

* * *

« C'est l'attraction gravitationnelle qui est responsable du mouvement des corps célestes et qui en assure la cohésion. Il s'agit d'une attirance si forte que rien ne peut y résister... [...] »  
– Le Narrateur, Cinquième mouvement – La Plaine, _Eclyps_ (2007).

* * *

Le premier jour commence comme tous les autres jours ; Frigg, maîtresse de Fensalir* et épouse du Père de Toutes Choses, demande à une de ses servantes, une fois n'est pas coutume, de coudre pour elle quelques pièces de tissus.

Elle aurait pût refuser. Les autres déesses ont elles aussi les mains parfois vides, car les journées sont longues à Ásgard. Mais, apparemment, elles avaient toutes d'autres tâches à accomplir.

Alors Sigyn s'est tue, a pris les longs tissus aux couleurs de fleurs et s'est dirigé vers l'arrière de la halle, où elle a l'habitude de se rendre pour travailler en paix.

C'est en y allant qu'elle tombe sur le renard.

Un beau renard, à la fourrure rousse comme un lever de soleil, étendu de tout son long dans l'ombre de la halle, l'une de ses pattes enflées comme si elle avait été piquée par des abeilles. La vue de l'animal attriste l'Asyne, qui doucement s'en approche. Le canidé relève maigrement la tête, mais ne panique pas.

Elle s'approche, puis s'assoit à côté de lui ; toujours avec douceur, elle l'installe à moitié sur ses genoux et, du bout des doigts, effleure la blessure. Le renard frisonne de douleur, et elle le caresse, détournant un instant son attention le temps de tracer sur l'amas de piqûres la rune de la glace – pour endormir la douleur – et celles liées de la richesse et de la pluie[2] – pour guérir.

Distraitement, la déesse remarque que le renard ne réagit pas à la magie – comme s'il connaît déjà l'effet des runes. Mais elle ne s'en préoccupe pas.

Le renard se relève prudemment ; il pose sa patte auparavant blessée sur le sol, appuie deux ou trois sur le sol comme s'il s'assurait qu'elle ne lui fait plus mal... puis se met à gazouiller comme une poule.

La queue battante comme celle d'un chien retrouvant son maître, il frotte sa grosse tête contre Sigyn, qui n'arrive pas à ne pas rire, devant le son incongru que produit le canidé. Son rire semble le réjouir et l'encourager, car il se met à produire toutes sortes d'autres sons tout aussi étranges, tout en sautant autour d'elle, comme s'il voit des souris invisibles et qu'il tente de les muloter.

Sigyn rit tellement qu'elle en a du mal à respirer. Mais ça ne l'arrête pas, ni elle ni le renard.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, finalement, l'animal s'arrête, permettant enfin à la déesse de respirer ; il reprends sa place à coté d'elle, s'y laisse tomber et s'endort. Quand sa crise de rires s'estompe définitivement, l'Asyne essuie ses yeux larmoyants de joie, prends quelques profondes respirations pour se calmer complètement, puis commence son travail de couture.

La journée s'écoule tranquillement. Quand Sigyn termine ses coutures, elle réveille le renard ; il baille, la regarde, se lève et retourne vers la forêt, après avoir demandé quelques dernières caresses. Une fois le renard hors de sa vue, la jeune femme retourne à l'intérieur de Fensalir, pour poursuivre sa journée de travail.

Plus tard, ce jour-là, lorsqu'elle entends Beyla* raconter à Sif qu'elle a ce matin aperçue un renard poursuivi par ses abeilles, Sigyn comprends que son renard est un bien malicieux – et malchanceux – voleur*.

* * *

Le deuxième jour, Sigyn n'a rien de particulier à faire. Elle retourne donc à l'arrière de Fensalir, là où elle a rencontré son renard, un travail de broderie à la main.

Cela fait quelques minutes qu'elle est assis lorsqu'elle sent quelque chose monter sur sa cuisse. Elle baisse son cerceau... et découvre un petit écureuil.

Aussitôt, sans même savoir pourquoi, elle sait qu'il s'agit du renard. Ou plutôt, de la personne qui la veille lui est apparu sous la forme d'un renard. Elle remarque alors qu'entre ses petites pattes, le rongeur tient une grosse noisette, ronde comme une perle et d'un joli brun doré.

« – C'est pour moi ? , s'étonne-t-elle, et l'écureuil hoche la tête. Eh bien, merci. », réponds-t-elle, en tendant une main vers lui. Il y dépose son présent, avant de s'enfuir vers la forêt.

Elle fixe l'orée un moment, puis saisit une nouvelle aiguille et du fil vierge, enfile habilement par le chas l'extrémité du fil et, avec patience, perfore la noisette de part en part. Elle coupe le fil avec la paire de ciseaux pendue à sa fibule, en noue les pointes et enfile son nouveau bijou.

Bijou qui, s'il intrigua les autres dieux, sembla grandement irriter Odin, quand elle vient assister au repas du soir...

* * *

Le troisième jour, c'est un lapin qui rejoint Sigyn, qui de nouveau sur l'ordre de Frigg est partie cette fois cueillir des glands. Il commence à leur manquer de la laine brune ; or, pour avoir de la laine brune, il faut avoir de la teinture de même couleur, qui se fabriquer avec des glands.

Ce qui explique pourquoi la jeune femme fouille les herbes aux pieds des chênes, à la recherche des précieux fruits à coques, lorsqu'en relevant la tête, elle aperçoit le lapin dans son panier.

C'est une grosse bête, à la douce fourrure grise et au museau frémissant.

En le voyant, la déesse sourit. Au moins, elle n'est pas seule.

« – Ne les mangez pas. », se contente-t-elle de lui dire, quand elle vient pour y mettre les glands. Comme réponse, le lapin se contente de frotter son museau humide contre le dos de sa main. Elle rit, puis prend en main le panier et se remet en marche, son prétendant métamorphe dans sa corbeille d'osier.

* * *

Le quatrième jour, c'est un énorme loup qui se présente à Sigyn.

À la vue de l'énorme animal, au poil gris vaguement roux et assis sagement au pied d'un des poteaux extérieurs, la déesse résiste à l'envie de sursauter, mais ne peut que rester figée devant la grandeur de la bête, qui la fixe avec une intelligence presque naïve qui finit par la faire sourire.

Le loup se lève, s'approche, la contourne et donne des coups de tête sur sa jambe.

« – Vous voulez que je montes ? », demande Sigyn. Le loup aboit. Elle hésite, mais finit par s'installer sur le dos de l'animal. Ses mains ont à peine le temps de s'agripper à son poil que le loup se mets à courir vers la forêt.

Et l'espace d'une journée, l'Asyne se sent devenir Valkyrie[3].

* * *

Le cinquième jour, c'est un serpent qui attire l'attention de Sigyn.

Ce jour-là, le soleil est dur et chaud ; il fait si chaud que l'air tremble. Personne n'a envie de travailler, même les femmes, qui pourtant restent une bonne partie de leur journées à l'ombre, dans les halles de leur mari ou dans celle de Frigg.

Devant ce constat, la reine du Ciel décide de laisser ses servantes libres pour la journée. Sitôt qu'elles sont libérées de leur tâche, les douze jeunes femmes s'empressent de se rendre aux conflans du Leiptr* pour se rafraîchir.

Une fois arrivé sur place, les Asynjur enlèvent rapidement vêtements, bijoux et chaussures, puis sautent ou se glissent dans l'eau délicieusement froide.

En entrant dans l'eau, Sigyn remarque que sur un rocher, en plein soleil, se trouve un long serpent, d'un gris verdâtre. Elle vérifie rapidement autour d'elle, et une fois sûre qu'aucune de ses amies ne la regarde, s'approche du reptile, qui se redresse légèrement.

« – Sigyn ! l'appelle soudain Fulla*, faisant se retourner l'Asyne. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

– Rien ! », assure-t-elle. N'ayant plus le choix, elle rejoint ses camarades, non sans jeter des coups d'oeil au serpent, qui s'est recouché au soleil.

Si tout le temps de la baignade, la déesse n'arrive pas à rejoindre le reptile, elle sent malgré tout et tout le temps qu'elle est dans l'eau le regard de l'animal sur elle.

Tout comme ses amies sentent sur elle le regard du corbeau perché dans les hautes branches du saule pleureur et que Lofn* finit par chasser à coups de pierre dans le bec.

* * *

Le sixième jour, c'est une biche qui vient à la rencontre de Sigyn. Une magnifique biche, aux grands yeux sombres et au dos brun tacheté de blanc.

L'Asyne est surprise ; d'habitude, il vient sous une forme mâle, pas femelle.

Pourtant, elle ne s'en choque pas. En fait, elle se contente de saluer la biche, de s'asseoir sur l'herbe et de l'inviter à faire comme elle. L'animal la copie, roulant ses pattes frêles sous son corps et posant sa tête sur les genoux de la déesse, qui lui caresse le cou avant de reprendre sa broderie.

Lorsque Sif, toujours curieuse, lui demanda plus tard ce soir-là pourquoi elle avait brodé une empreinte de cerf sur son travail, la jeune femme se contenta de sourire et de rectifier :

« – De biche. C'est une empreinte de biche. »

* * *

Le septième jour, il vient la rejoindre sous la forme d'une loutre, alors qu'elle pêche.

D'habitude, ce n'est pas Sigyn qui s'en charge. Mais les hommes sont tous occupés aux champs, et Andhrímnir* aimerait leur servir autre chose que du venaison. Et comme elle est la plus jeune et la plus fragile – dixit ses amies –, c'est elle qu'on a envoyé à l'étang le plus proche pour récupérer du poisson.

En voyant le petit mustélidé la rejoindre, l'Asyne sourit, sans pour autant s'arrêter.

Son sourire s'agrandit quand elle remarque que le petit loup de rivière l'aide à remplir son panier de saumons et d'anguilles.

Elle sourit cependant beaucoup moins quand des oies en colère viennent en plein repas du soir chercher leurs œufs, que l'on avait mystérieusement glissés dans l'une des anguilles en question.

* * *

Le huitième jour, quand elle se présente à leur point de rendez-vous, il n'y a personne. Bien qu'attristée, Sigyn ne se décourage pas et s'installe pour commencer son travail de tissage.

À peine cependant a-t-elle commencé qu'un chat vient la rejoindre. C'est un beau mâle, au pelage roux et blanc, dont la longue queue touffue semble capable de toucher son museau. Comme un enfant quémandant l'attention de sa mère, il s'installe à ses pieds, puis pose ses deux pattes sur sa cuisse et se met à miauler et ronronner.

Devant le manège du félin, la déesse ne peut s'empêcher de rigoler ; elle arrête rapidement son travail pour se pencher et prendre comme un bébé le chat. Les ronronnements se font aussitôt plus puissants, alors qu'il se roule confortablement contre elle, profitant sans honte des douces caresses de la jeune femme.

« – Je vais finir par croire, finit-elle par dire, que vous voulez me marier[4]. »

Le chat relève la tête, puis la frotte contre le menton de Sigyn, qui écarquille les yeux.

« – Vraiment ?

– Miaou.

– Bien. Mais avant, je veux savoir qui vous êtes, tranche-t-elle. Le chat baisse le museau. Mais, ajoute-t-elle, ça peut attendre à demain. »

En guise de réponse, de joyeux ronronnements qui la font sourire. Le chat, de nouveau heureux, frotte sa tête contre le ventre de Sigyn, qui reprends doucement son tissage, sans oublier de gratter de temps à autre les oreilles ou la gorge du félin.

* * *

Le neuvième jour, comme les huit jours précédents, Sigyn va à leur point de rendez-vous.

Ce jour-là, quand elle arrive à l'arrière de la halle pour y retrouver son mystérieux prétendant, elle ne trouve pas de renard, pas d'écureuil, pas de lapin, pas de loup, pas de serpent, pas de biche, pas de loutre, et pas de chat.

Elle y trouve plutôt un homme. Un homme différent de ceux qu'elle croise tous les jours, à Ásgard. Ses longs cheveux de feu sont complexement tressés, révélant un visage presque vulpin, au nez et au haut des joues couverts de tâches de soleil. Sa tunique bleue et brodée de runes en fil d'argent donne à sa silhouette fine, voir maigre, une allure féminine qui, étonnamment, ne lui déplaît pas.

Il se tient debout, appuyé contre l'un des poteaux extérieurs, ses mains croisées dans son dos, un pied posé à plat sur le bois écorné et lissé par l'écorchage. Ses yeux, d'un vert si clair qu'ils en sont troublants, regardent l'horizon, lui donnant un air tranquille et aussi alerte que celui d'un chat en chasse.

C'est lui. C'est le renard. C'est la biche. C'est le chat.

Elle s'avance vers lui, le cœur toujours tremblant. Les yeux absinthe se tournent vers elle, la faisant aussitôt stopper. Ils se fixent, sans dire un mot ; puis, il tend un bras, l'invitant à le rejoindre.

Elle s'approche encore, serrant à peine la main pâle qu'il lui tends. Les doigts s'enlacent aux siens, les rapprochant encore plus, si bien qu'ils finirent par être si proches que leurs poitrines se frôlent presque – et Sigyn réalise alors à quel point elle est petite, et se dit que cet homme est peut-être un géant, ou qu'il a du sang de géant, comme Odin et Thor[5].

Puis, ses yeux gris croisent ceux brillants et verts de son prétendant, et elle oublie ses craintes.

Après tout, pourquoi devrait-elle craindre quelque chose qu'elle a déjà accepté tout entier ?

Sigyn sourit, le cœur sûr. Lui aussi sourit – et encore une fois, il lui confirme qu'il est le renard blessé du premier jour.

Puis, sans la prévenir, il l'embrasse. Elle réponds aussitôt, pas plus surprise que ça, crochetant ses doigts aux tresses serrées et brillantes de perles de verre, alors que les mains de son Changeur de formes se glissent sur sa taille pour la serrer contre lui.

Lorsque Sjöfn*, inquiète pour son amie, vient la chercher pour le repas du soir, elle fût choquée non pas de la trouver en charmante compagnie, mais de la trouver avec le dieu le moins respectable d'Ásgard.

À moins que ce soit le fait que Loki ait encore ses vêtements sur le dos qui l'ait choqué.

* * *

À la fin des récoltes, cette année-là, les dieux célébrèrent l'union de deux des leurs.

À la fin de l'été[6], Loki fils de Laufey et Sigyn fille de Frigg* se marièrent, sous le regard à la fois inquiets et déconseilleurs de leurs semblables. Même Thor, pourtant bon ami – selon ses dires – du marié ne croyait pas en ce mariage.

Si certains dieux ne mirent pas autant de bonne volonté qu'ils auraient dû à offrir au couple la fertilité demandée pendant les bénédictions, personne ne le remarqua.

Et quand, durant le banquet, certains osèrent demander à Frigg et Odin comment ils avaient pût laisser une déesse aussi innocente épouser un feu follet comme Loki, le Père et la Mère de Toutes Choses se contentèrent de répondre :

« – Cela devait arriver. »

* * *

« [...] L'attraction du Sélénite de Herschel et de Claire de la Lune était d'une intensité cosmique digne des plus beaux systèmes solaires. »  
– Le Narrateur, Cinquième mouvement – La Plaine, _Eclyps_ (2007).

* * *

 **Lexique mythologique**  
 *** L'Étoile Polaire :** Kenning [pl. Kenningar, périphrase poétique] de Sigyn.  
 *** Fensalir :** Signifiant « salle des marécages », il s'agit de la halle de Frigg, qui avec ses cinq (ou douze, selon les versions) servantes tisse et file les nuages.  
 *** Beyla :** Divinité mineure de la mythologie nordique, elle est, avec son mari Byggvir, au service de Freyr et serait la personnification de l'abeille, de qui on tire le miel nécessaire à l'hydromel. Son unique apparition connue se retrouve dans la _Lokasenna_ , quand elle informe les dieux de la venue prochaine de Thor au banquet.  
 *** Loki le voleur :** Loki a de nombreux kenningar en rapport avec le vol; il est en autre le « voleur de Brísingar », le « voleur des géants » et le « voleur des pommes d'Idunn ».  
 *** Leipt :** Une des douze rivières mythiques dont se compose les Élivágar, qui prennent toutes leurs sources dans Hvergelmir, créé suite à la rencontre de la glace et de la lave.  
 *** Fulla :** Déesse vierge de la fertilité, elle est la servante et la confidente de Frigg, dont elle a la garde de ses chaussures et qui porte son coffret. Elle se distingue des autres servantes et déesses par ses cheveux flottants retenus par un bandeau d'or.  
 *** Lofn :** Déesse des amours perdus et illégitimes, elle est également une des servantes de Frigg.  
 *** Andhrímnir :** Dieu dit « des chefs cuisiniers », qui est chargé de préparer le sanglier Saehrímnir pour les Einherjar.  
 *** Sjöfn :** Déesse nordique de l'amour et de la passion.  
 *** Fille de Frigg :** Headcanon personnel. Comme plusieurs dieux sont considérés à tort comme les fils d'Odin, j'applique le même principe aux déesses dont les parents sont inconnus.

* * *

[1] Le renard est l'un des animaux emblématiques de Loki.  
[2] La rune Úr, plus connue sous le nom de Uruz (« aurochs » en proto-germanique), signifie en vieux-norrois « pluie » ou « scories ».  
[3] À l'origine, les Valkyries montent des loups.  
[4] Les peuples scandinaves, en guise de cadeau de mariage, avaient l'habitude d'offrir à leurs épouses des chats, symboles de la déesse Freyja, qui présidait au mariage.  
[5] Les mères d'Odin et de Thor sont respectivement Bestla et Jörd, qui sont en effet des géantes.  
[6] Comme la plupart des peuples de l'Europe païenne, les peuples scandinaves ne comptaient que deux saisons, ou _misseri_ ; l'été, qui allait d'avril à septembre, et l'hiver, d'octobre à mars.

* * *

 **M/A :**... C'est sucré, c'est mignon, c'est mythique... Bon dieu que j'adore le Logyn ! L'un des plus beaux couples de la mythologie, pour moi ! Comment les gens font pour ne pas le voir, hein ? C'est pourtant si évident !  
Bon, en même temps, Sigyn et Loki sont mes dieux nordiques préférés, donc ça doit compter là-dedans...  
... Je viens de me rendre compte que j'ai écrit un vrai texte mignon alors que le jour-même où je l'ai commencé, je discutais avec ma mère de la série _Marie-Tempête_ , qu'on m'avait forcé à lire en secondaire I et que j'avais haï. En même temps, la trilogie était non seulement nulle, mais quétaine à mourir...  
Pour ce qui est des citations, j'ai choisi la pièce _Eclyps_ pour quelques raisons. Un, j'adore les romans de Bryan Perro (qui a écrit, soit dit en passant, _Amos Daragon_ , _Wariwulf_ et _Créatures fantastiques du Québec_ ). Deux, j'ai adoré la pièce, que j'ai vu à la Cité de l'Énergie quand j'y suis allé avec ma grand-mère, en 2009. Trois, la scène où Claire de la Lune et le Sélénite de Herschel se rencontrent est assurément une de mes préférées. Quatre, autant Sigyn que Loki ont un rapport avec les étoiles (Sigyn ayant pour kenning l'Étoile Polaire, tandis que l'ancien nom scandinave de l'étoile Sirius est Lokabrenna, soit « la torche de Loki ») ; or, la pièce parle beaucoup des étoiles, en plus de la Lune et de l'amour.  
Si jamais vous avez la chance d'aller voir _Eclyps_ , allez-y. C'est beau. C'est touchant. C'est drôle.  
Bref ! J'espères que vous avez aimé et que vous n'avez pas eu de caries en le lisant, n'oubliez pas de me laisser un p'tit commentaire, et on se dit à la prochaine !


End file.
